


Everything's Alright

by McDanno_Girl



Series: Jersery Girl [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Whump, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Danny woke up, it was loud. A siren was blaring, someone was yelling, and Steve was sitting on the ground next to him covered in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstydaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstydaydreams/gifts).



> A bit of Danny whumpage with a side of Damber. Again, I'm too lazy to look up actual injuries and medical treatments. Let's just leave it at Danny was hurt in the line of duty and they fixed him. Title comes from the Tom Waits penned "Jersey Girl" which, in my headcanon, is Danny's ringtone for Amber.

The first time Danny woke up, it was loud. A siren was blaring, someone was yelling, and Steve was sitting on the ground next to him covered in blood. There was a sharp burning pain along Danny's side and a duller, yet familiar, ache in his knee. 

Fuck. He'd torn his ACL again. 

“Danny, I'm so sorry about this.” Steve's voice sounded far away, muted. 

Danny was about to ask what Steve was sorry for when Steve shifted him and the sharp pain in his side turned into white hot agony before he fell back into the bliss of blackness.

Consciousness came and went. 

He was in the ambulance, the EMTs working on him with quiet precision while Steve watched like a hawk - as if he could SEAL stare them into making sure they kept Danny breathing. Come to think of it, he probably could. 

Blackness.

He was moving. Being rushed into the emergency room by the looks of it. He could hear Steve telling someone to call Rachel.

“'mber. Date night,” Danny said. Or tried to say. His mouth didn't seem to want to work right. 

If Steve responded, it was after the welcome pain-free darkness took over again so Danny didn't hear him.

Eyes squinting at the sudden brightness of a pen light being shone into them.

A soothing voice saying, “There he is.” 

More light in his eyes. A mask being placed over his mouth and nose. “You're going to be alright Detective Williams. Just count backwards from ten for me, OK?”

Danny wasn't sure if he even got the first number out before nothingness.

Beeping and the antiseptic smell of a hospital room. He could hear Rachel and Steve talking in hushed whispers. Too much effort to try and figure out what they were saying.

Sleep.

Groggy. Floating on pain medication. Grace sitting on a dolphin in the bed next to him laughing at a seal barking up at her from the floor. 

Then again, maybe it was just the pain medication. 

Still floating but not as groggy. Dark in the room. Nighttime? Two arms, two legs. Ten fingers, ten toes. He could feel and move all of them. 

It could be worse.

Lighter in the room but still dim. Early morning maybe. Fingers entwined with his. Amber with her head pillowed on her other arm asleep, hair falling onto the bed and him, tickling his arm. 

A visit from the doctor. No sign of his team or Amber. The rundown on his injuries. Blah blah blah. He'd live.

The doctor hadn't been gone more than a minute or two when Amber walked into the room.

“Hey Jersey, you're awake.” And there was that smile that always made his heart do a funny little dance when he saw it.

“Don't you have to work Doll?” His voice was a little raspy from disuse and all the yelling and breathing in of smoke he apparently did yesterday.

She just shook her head as she sat down in the chair right next to his bed. 

“They can live without me a day or two. I needed to be here.” Her hand found his and he let her entwine their fingers together again. “You know, it was almost exactly six months ago that our roles were reversed.”

Danny chuckled softly. “At least they didn't put me in the pink hospital gown.”

“I dunno. You'd look good in pink. I could ask if they have one in your size.”

“I'm here often enough I bet the gown I'm wearing has my name sewn into it.” A look passed across Amber's face that Danny didn't quite know how to read. But past experience had proven to him that injuries on the job equaled unhappy women in his life. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. “So, you know, I'd understand if you wanted to go back to taking it slow. Or... not at all.”

Another look. Even more puzzling than the first.

“You trying to get rid of me Jersey?”

“What? No. Just letting you know I understand if this,” he waved his free hand up and down encompassing himself, the room, the whole situation, “wasn't what you wanted to sign up for.”

She raise their joined hands to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

“My dad was a firefighter. My brother is a Marine. I can handle it. I'm not saying I want to see you hurt or in the hospital, but I know it's the job.”

Danny just grinned stupidly at her. Though if anyone asked, it was the pain medication. 

“What'd I do to get someone as wonderful as you in my life?”

“Just lucky I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I am.”


End file.
